


Patch and the Santa Pups

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Search for Santa Paws (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Patch tells Scruffy and Dot the story about Santa Paws and Mrs. Paws' puppies known as the Santa Pups: Hope, Charity, Jingle, and Noble.





	1. Chapter 1

Patch and Colette smiled to their puppies as they were all gathered by the fireplace together.

"Are you kids all snuggled in?" Patch smiled.

"Yes, Dad." Dot and Scruffy smiled back.

"Can you tell us a story now, Daddy?" Dot asked.

"Alright, alright," Patch laughed before humming to himself before knowing which story to tell. "I know just the story to tell."

"And what story would that be?" Scruffy grinned. "Is it about The Air Buddies?"

"Nope," Patch said. "This is before them."

"Aw..." Scruffy pouted.

"Is it the story of when you and our aunts and uncles were kidnapped by Cruella and Grandma Perdita and Grandpa Pongo saved you and you all lived happily ever after?" Dot asked.

"You've both heard that story a million times." Colette giggled.

"No, no, this is the story about the Santa Pups." Patch said.

"Ooh..." Dot and Scruffy replied.

"And how I learned the responsibility of puppies the first time." Patch said.

"That's how you got to bond with the Buddies?" Dot asked.

"Oh, yes," Patch smiled. "I wanted to learn how to take care of puppies, because, well, you know, I was going out with your mother."

Colette blushed underneath her fur.

"It all started a long, long time ago..." Patch began to narrate as we are shown back in time to before Dot and Scruffy were born. "Now this was also going to be my third adventure in Christmas."

Scruffy and Dot looked very excited.

At school, everyone was on the edge as they waited for it to be 3:00 so that they could go home for Winter Break. Once the school bell rang, everyone rushed out.

"Ah, the holidays," Atticus smiled. "Also my first Christmas as an uncle."

"Hooray for you." Cherry replied.

"I can't wait to spend Christmas with the family." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, Christmas is a great time of year," Cherry admitted. "Plus that means chocolate candies from Mom."

"I have a feeling this year will be great." Atticus smiled.

"Do the Pound Puppies do anything for Christmas?" Mo asked. "I wonder if I should bake any treats for Patch to take with him for them?"

"Hmm... I think they spend Christmas with their owners." Atticus said.

"I think I'll make a special treat." Mo replied.

"I hope they're better than those ginger snaps you made for the veterinarian's office," Cherry said. "Those made me sick and not in a good way like Grandmama Addams' cooking."

"Those were liver snaps, Cherry." Mo smirked innocently.

"Yuck!" Cherry grimaced.

Atticus and Mo chuckled to Cherry's misfortune. Cherry soon took out her toothpaste and squirted it on her tongue while brushing violently with her toothbrush.

Meanwhile with Patch...

Patch was chewing on a bone in the living room while watching TV until the others would come home or he would be called for a mission. Whichever would come first. He was just excited that Atticus would be on Winter Break now which meant they would get to spend more time together as dog and owner, but then, his dog tag started to glow and sparkle. "Hmm?" He asked before putting his bone aside for a moment before standing up on all fours. "Looks like I've got a job to do," He soon saw familiar magic come from it as it swirled around him. "Ooh..." he said to himself.

"Patch, are you okay down there?" Emily's voice asked from the kitchen as she washed dishes.

"Yeah, I'll be back as I'm being called away from an adventure!" Patch told her before being transported away.

"Okay, I'll save you some supper!" Emily called back.

Patch nodded as he was then gone in a flash.

The young Dalmatian soon then appeared in a familiar toy workshop. Patch looked around as he came inside and he saw elves hard at work as it was the Christmas season.

"Come on, we gotta get going!" An elf told a dog.

"I'm right behind ya!" The dog replied as he followed the elf.

"This is interesting." Patch said.

"Oh, this is quite a special day." Santa smiled.

"Santa Claus!" Patch smiled up to the jolly old elf.

"Patch?" Santa smiled.

"Hi, Santa!" Patch smiled back.

"Oh, you came on a special day, I'd love to stay and talk, but I better see Mrs. Claus, she's with Santa Paws right now." Santa told the young Dalmatian.

"Can I come?" Patch smiled.

"All right, but hurry." Santa smiled back.

Patch rushed over as he went to join Eli, Eddie, and Santa as they went over to see Santa Paws.

"Why, isn't that Patch I see?" Santa Paws smiled. "Oh, so good to see you, especially with 'it' happening!"

"'It'?'" Patch asked confused before gasping. "You mean you got hitched and your going to have puppies?"

"Uh-huh..." Santa Paws smiled and nodded.

"Oh, they're coming, they're coming!" Mrs. Claus gasped as she rushed out to see everyone. "Eli, I'm gonna need your assistance. Hot water and lots of towels, pronto!"

Eli did just as Mrs. Claus told him to. "Right away, Mrs. Claus, come on, Eddy!" The elf replied.

"Oh... Oh, boy..." Santa Paws tried to keep himself together.

Eli and Eddy soon rushed into the other room, dressed like doctors.

"Are all first time fathers this nervous?" Santa Paws shook slightly.

"Not sure." Patch said.

"Don't worry, old friend," Santa soothed his dog. "Mrs. Claus has everything under control."

"Oh, boy, okay, good, because I think I better lay down," Santa Paws replied nervously. "You know what? I think my blood sugar is a little low, Santa Claus. Could you give me one of Mrs. Claus' sugar cookies?"

"Oh, boy..." Patch sighed. "I hope I don't end up like this if I have puppies."

"Haven't you noticed Colette's behavior?" Santa asked.

"She does seem to be acting a little different lately..." Patch admitted. "She's had to go to the vet a lot."

"And soon the realization came to me in 3, 2, 1." Patch's voice narrated.

"OH, MY GOSH!" Patch yelped. "Colette's gonna have puppies! How?!"

"Uh, didn't your parents ever give you 'The Talk'?" Santa chuckled.

This caused Patch to go face-paw.

"So, you do know?" Santa asked.

"I didn't think about that..." Patch replied. "I, uh, I always hoped to be a father, but this feels so sudden, I mean, am I even ready?!"

"Well, maybe you should practice with my pups when they get here?" Santa Paws offered. "It'll be educational for both of us."

"Perfect and for practice, I think we should have some cookies to calm our nerves." Patch said.

Santa chuckled and handed them both a plate of sugar cookies. Patch and Santa Paws ate Mrs. Claus's sugar cookies in content and calmness.

After a while, the door leading to Santa Paws's mate opened to show Mrs. Claus. The others looked up to see her.

"The Santa Pups have arrived." Mrs. Claus smiled to everyone.

"How's Mrs. Paws?" Patch asked.

"She's doing just fine," Mrs. Claus smiled. "She's just resting. Santa Paws, you have three beautiful daughters, and a son."

"I'm a father!" Santa Paws cheered.

"Congratulations, old friend." Santa smiled as he hugged him.

"I can't believe it, I'm a father..." Santa Paws beamed.

"Can we see them?" Patch asked Mrs. Claus.

"Of course." Mrs. Claus smiled as she would allow that.

Everyone followed the jolly old woman into the other room as a female white dog with her own red hat with white fluff smiled as four puppies were born and now getting milk from their mother.

"Oh, I am so glad that's over," Santa Paws smiled. "Good job, honey, how are ya feeling?"

"I couldn't be better." Mrs. Paws smiled back.

Patch couldn't believe how cute and adorable the baby puppies were.

"I'm so proud of you, my love." Santa Paws smiled to his mate.

"Aw, look at them~" Patch cooed. "They're all so cute and fluffy~"

"You must be Patch." Mrs. Paws giggled.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Patch replied. "I'm a friend of your mate's."

"Well, it's good to meet you." Mrs. Paws smiled.

"Good to meet you too," Patch replied. "So, um, what're their names?"

"Santa Paws and I have been discussing names for months." Mrs. Paws smiled.

"Who knew there were so many names in the naughty and nice books?" Santa Paws chuckled sheepishly.

"So, what names did you choose?" Patch asked.

"Let's start with our daughters," Mrs. Paws said as one female puppy whined a little tune slightly. "Let's see. This one is singing already. We'll name her... Jingle. That was one of our favorites."

"That's perfect for her." Patch smiled.

Another female puppy seemed to come closer between her siblings.

"This little pup seems to be so happy and giving, 'Charity' is perfect for her." Mrs. Paws continued.

"What about your third daughter?" Patch asked. "What's her name going to be?"

"The tiniest one of the bunch," Mrs. Paws replied. "So full of energy. How about Hope?"

"That's a lovely name," Patch smiled. "Now, for your son?"

"He's bound to take after his dad," Santa Paws said. "You know, strong, good-looking, great leader-"

"And don't forget modest." Mrs. Paws teased.

"That too," Santa Paws replied. "I was thinking that 'Noble' would be a fitting name."

"Perfect." Patch smiled.

The Claus couple even agreed while Eli smiled back. Mrs. Paws soon sang to her puppies as she was a proud mother. Soon enough, everybody in all of the North Pole came over to go and meet the puppies.

"They weren't cuter than me, were they, Daddy?" Dot pouted.

"They were cute, but you are rather cute, Dottie." Patch smiled to his daughter.

"Aww~" Dot smiled back.

"So, was it easy to take care of them, Dad?" Scruffy asked.

"Well, more or less, it was in fact its own adventure," Patch smiled as he remembered. "The Santa Pups were growing up quickly. As every parent knows, raising puppies to become responsible dogs requires a great deal of patience and perseverance."

We are soon shown the Santa Pups as they were running with an elf hat.

"Like all families, everyone was having their own challenges with the newest additions." Patch continued to narrate.

"Come back with my hat!" Eddy pouted as he chased after the Santa Pups.

"Where did those pups get to now?" Patch said during his laughter.

"They took my hat!" Eddy pouted. "Help me get 'em!"

"Alright, alright." Patch said after calming down from the laughter.

"Hope was always looking for extreme adventures," Patch narrated as he and Eddy chased the Santa Pups while the elves were working. "More of a daredevil than a Santa Pup, she was always full of so much hope that she never looked before she leaped."

"Hey, Patch, check this out!" Hope smiled as she was at the top of a slide with a toy wagon before going down it and hollered in excitement before landing in a box of ribbons. "That was extreme!"

"Yeah, it sure was, but you could have gotten hurt." Patch said.

They soon heard loud singing. Patch groaned as he knew who did that.

"Jingle was quite a diva and loved to sing," Patch continued to narrate. "Unfortunately, elves' big ears make for very sensitive hearing, and Jingle, bless her heart, was still learning to find the right note."

Patch soon rushed to where Jingle was singing.

"O what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh~" Jingle sang loudly off-key.

Patch was almost about to turn off the microphone.

"Heeey..." Jingle pouted to Patch.

The elves soon sighed out of relief.

"And Charity still hadn't quite discovered the meaning of her namesake," Patch narrated. "She had a lot to learn about sharing before she'd become the selfless and charitable pup a Santa Pup should be."

Charity collected several striped bones and kept them for herself like a bully would. Patch and the rest of the Santa Pups soon came in.

"Hey, give us back our bones!" Hope pouted.

"Whatever~" Charity scoffed. "Loser's Weepers, Finder's Keepers."

"Charity, you give your brother and sisters back their bones." Patch said.

"Why should I?" Charity replied. "I found 'em, so that means I get to keep 'em."

"Okay..." Patch smirked and soon took her bow with bells out of her ear.

"Hey, that's mine!" Charity glared.

"Sorry, Charity, but I found it, so it's mine now, right?" Patch bribed.

"No fair." Charity said.

Patch kept the bow away. "It doesn't feel good to have something of yours taken, does it?"

"No... I guess it doesn't..." Charity pouted. "I'm sorry, Patch." She then gave the bones back to her siblings.

Patch smiled to that.

"And of course, there was Noble," Patch continued to narrate to his own puppies. "He hadn't learned what being a leader really meant, and was leading his sisters down the wrong path and getting them into all kinds of trouble."

"Did you try to help him be a good leader?" Scruffy asked.

"I did teach him how to be a leader, but unfortunately, I wasn't that good of a teacher." Patch said.

One elf held up a ladder while the other elf was polishing a bell. Noble ran through the ladder with his sisters following. The ladder soon fell and the elf yelped as he grabbed a hold of the rope in the bell to prevent from falling. Patch soon followed after the pups.

"I told you guys that'd be fun!" Noble chuckled.

"Do you not see what happened?" Patch asked.

"Well, yeah, but it was fun." Noble replied.

Santa Claus and Santa Paws soon came into the workshop as the elves had a toy overload due to the Santa Pups. Patch soon used his magic to help the elves.

"Thanks, Patch." The elves told the young Dalmatian.

"No problem, guys, and sorry for the Santa Pups." Patch smiled to them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope, Jingle, Charity, Noble," Santa Paws called to his puppies. "I suggest you go with Eddy and Eli to school. Now."

"Yes, Dad." The Santa Pups replied.

"Noble, you always get us in trouble." Hope pouted.

The pups soon left for their lesson with Eddy and Eli.

"They're lucky they can just go to school even though they're just dogs, and I'm terrible at doing this." Patch commented.

"Aw, Patch, it's okay..." Santa Paws told him. "Nothing's your fault."

"But I'm the one who taught Noble to be a leader, but I forgot to add in to be a good leader." Patch frowned.

"He'll get the hang of it soon enough, the Santa Pups will grow up," Santa Paws promised. "...At least I hope so when they learn about the Christmas Icicle."

"Which they'll learn today." Patch said.

"That's right, Patch," Santa Paws nodded to him. "It's as simple as The Code of the Elves: 'Treat every day like Christmas, There's room for everyone on the Nice List, and The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear'."

"Nice." Patch smiled.

Santa Paws smiled back.

Mrs. Paws soon came out since she could walk around a lot easier now.

"Good day, Mrs. Paws, how are you?" Patch greeted the new mother.

"Fine, thank you," Mrs. Paws smiled to him. "I guess the pups are in school now?"

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"That should keep them busy a while," Mrs. Paws yawned and stretched. "I'm hearing you'd like to be a father someday?"

"Well, there's this cocker spaniel I've known for quite sometime..." Patch blushed shyly about Colette.

"You must love her." Mrs. Paws smiled.

"I really do..." Patch admitted. "Ever since I first met her when I moved into my boy Atticus's house. Turns out the girlfriend he made is her owner and she's also his friend's new cousin."

"What an amazing turn of events," Mrs. Paws smiled. "Isn't love just lovely? I hope someday the Santa Pups find their own soulmates."

"I'm sure they will someday." Patch smiled.

Mrs. Paws giggled.

"So, how'd you meet her?" Patch smirked to Santa Paws. "I don't remember her from the last time I was here."

"Oh, we should tell him." Mrs. Paws smiled.

"Oh, uh, you think so, dear?" Santa Paws asked his mate.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mrs. Paws giggled. "He should know."

"Well, okay..." Santa Paws smiled to Patch. 

"Tell me everything," Patch smiled back. "I want to know every detail."

Santa and Mrs. Paws chuckled to Patch as they soon told him the story of how they met and came together.

"Dad, don't make it gross." Scruffy groaned.

"Well, all right, I'll just say it was a romantic story." Patch replied.

Dot smiled dreamily to the love story between Santa and Mrs. Paws while Scruffy looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'm sure you can tell why, but I felt really close to Noble," Patch told his puppies. "He reminded me a lot of myself at that age."

"Is it 'cuz of the black spot over his eye?" Dot asked.

"Huh... That's a good point..." Patch had to admit. "Well, there's that, and he had adventure in his heart while becoming a leader. Also reminding me a bit of your Uncles Lucky and Scamp."

"What about Uncle Thunderbolt?" Dot asked.

"Yes, Uncle Thunderbolt too." Patch chuckled.

"Yay!" Scruffy smiled.

Back in the story...

Patch came to check on the Santa Pups as Eli was teaching them about the Christmas Icicle. He smiled at the education, but soon frowned as he looked over to see that Noble, Charity, Hope, and Jingle had fallen asleep at their desks.

"Ahem, uh, Eli, I think you need to wake up your students?" Patch suggested.

"Huh?" Eli asked before he turned around to see that the Santa Pups had fallen asleep on him. "Ahem... AHEM!"

"Huh?" The Santa Pups blinked as they suddenly woke up.

"Santa Pups!" Eli scolded slightly. "This is a very important lesson about magic crystals."

"He's right." Patch said.

"But, Eli, maybe we'd pay closer attention if we actually had our own crystals like Patch over there does." Noble suggested as he raised his paw.

"You'll earn your own crystals in time." Patch said.

"Magic crystals have great power," Eli added. "And with great power comes great responsibility."

"That's what Uncle Ben told Peter Parker." Patch smiled.

"Um, right." Eli smiled back to him.

"Ooh, I'm totally responsible!" Charity smiled. "Seriously, Patch, where can I get one of those?"

"Sorry, Charity, but you'll need to be older and learn the responsibility of having a magic crystal." Patch said.

"Can I earn one by singing?" Jingle asked before she was about to sing. "Hark the herald, Jingle sings, Glory to~--"

"Yikes!" Eddy shuddered as he overheard that on his way inside as Eli plugged his ears.

"No, no, no." Patch said.

"You will earn a magic crystal when you understand the true meaning of Christmas," Eli told the Santa Pups. "And then you can use the Christmas magic to do good deeds, and grant Christmas wishes around the world."

"Are you serious?" Noble asked. "'Good Deed' is my middle name!"

"And we'd be extremely good at granting Christmas wishes!" Hope added.

"Patience." Patch smiled.

"You've got so much more to learn before that day will come." Eddy added.

"Now, where was I?" Eli asked himself. "Oh, yes. Magic crystals are used to spread the joy of Christmas."

Noble raised his paw again.

"Yes, Noble?" Eli asked.

"What makes the crystals magic to begin with?" Noble asked.

"Excellent question, Noble," Patch replied before looking to Eli and Eddy. "Uh, may I?"

"Be our guest." Eddy smiled to him.

"Thanks, Eddy," Patch smiled back. "Now, um, Noble, I think this question would be best answered in person in the form of a field trip."

"Oh, boy, a field trip!" The Santa Pups smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Patch." Eddy smiled to the young Dalmatian.

"I thought so." Patch smiled back.

They soon went out of the classroom and went to visit the Christmas Icicle.

"This, right here, Pups, is the heart of all Christmas magic," Eli educated. "We use the energy in the Great Christmas Icicle to make Christmas happen, things like powering the workshop for building toys, or--"

"Ooh, I love getting toys!" Charity beamed.

"Flying the sleigh--" Eli continued.

"Oh, I love sleigh rides!" Hope smiled. "Especially when we hit turbulence."

'I'm guessing this might not help them learn about the responsibilities of having a magic crystal.' Patch thought to himself.

"And, of course, we use the energy in the Christmas Icicle to power our magic crystals." Eli told the Santa Pups.

"He's right," Patch nodded as his and Eli's magic crystals soon glowed with the Christmas Icicle which gave them both Christmas magic. "Got all that?"

The Santa Pups were amazed by the spread of magic.

"I get it," Jingle smiled. "It must be the Great Christmas Icicle that makes my voice so magical!~"

"Um, not exactly." Patch said.

"But that's the right idea, Jingle." Eddy added.

"Where does the energy in the Great Christmas Icicle come from, you ask?" Eli prompted the Santa Pups.

"I was actually going to ask again about getting our own crystals," Noble replied. "But okay, where does the energy in the Great Christmas Icicle come from?"

"Well, that's where our next stop is going to take us." Patch said.

"To the Spirit Map!" Eli smiled.

They then came inside of the workshop as the elves worked hard.

"How are our young students doing?" Santa Paws smiled.

"There's still some rough edges to get around." Patch said.

"Well, you know what they say, the North Pole wasn't built in a day." Eddy said to Patch.

"That's true, Eddy," Patch had to admit. "Anyway, we're going to show them the Spirit Map."

"Oh, it's time to learn about the Spirit Map, is it?" Santa smiled. "Well, pay close attention, Pups, this will be on the test!"

"As you can see, Pups, the Spirit Map allows us to monitor where Christmas Spirit comes in from all over the world," Eli educated. "We can even identify where Christmas Spirit is highest."

"And where it's in Pineville." Patch added with a smile.

"Zoom in, Elpert." Eli told the elf at the top of the ladder by the Spirit Map. 

"Pineville, USA: The top place in the world for emitting Christmas Spirit." Santa Paws told his puppies.

"Christmas Spirit is contagious," Santa added. "And a town like Pineville can have an impact far beyond its township. The greater the Christmas Spirit, the more energy the Christmas Icicle will have."

"And the better our magic crystals will work?" Noble guessed.

"Yes, Noble, very good." Patch smiled.

"So, now can we have our own crystals?" Noble asked.

"Oh, Noble," Eddy chuckled. "You are certainly a persistent pup."

"We need to give credit to our Ambassadors for the Santa Cause," Mrs. Claus told the Santa Pups. "They ensure that we maintain Christmas Spirit all year long. Unfortunately, we've just learned of the loss of one of our best Ambassadors in Pineville. If we don't replace the Ambassador soon, Christmas Spirit could decline."

"Ooh, this is bad." Patch said.

"But with Christmas just three weeks away, there's no way I can leave the workshop." Santa frowned to his wife. 

"How about I go?" Patch offered. "I may not be a Santa dog by birth, but I helped you guys out before, and I still plan to in the future if you'll let me."

"That's very noble of you, Patch." Santa said.

"Thank you, Santa." Patch replied.

"I should go too," Mrs. Claus told her husband. "Someone has to."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Claus?" Patch asked her. "I mean, this will be your first time out of the North Pole."

"I'm sure, Patch," Mrs. Claus promised. "I've done a lot for my husband in the past back in the darker days back in Sombertown."

"Well, if you're sure." Patch said.

"This is a very important mission," Santa announced. "Prepare the sleigh for Mrs. Claus and Patch!"

The elves responded to Santa to let him know that they would get on that.

"Oh, wonderful!" Mrs. Claus smiled and hugged her husband. "Wonderful!"

"Yeah, and Pineville seems like an easy town without trouble." Patch smiled.

"Mrs. Claus and I were off, but little did we know, a certain quartet of pups had a plan." Patch narrated.

"By any chance, did you count on them to come?" Scruffy asked.

"Well, I suppose I should've seen that coming." Patch admitted.

"Keep telling the story." Dot smiled.

"So, we were off to Pineville!" Patch smiled back. "The merriest town in all of the Christmas season!"

Patch and Mrs. Claus were soon on the sleigh.

"You don't have to do this, Mrs. Claus." Patch said to the woman.

"Oh, I know, dear, I don't get out as much as I used to anyway, so I really don't mind." Mrs. Claus smiled.

Patch smiled before smelling four scents behind them. 

"Rudolph, be careful." Clarice told the red-nosed reindeer she was mates with.

"Don't worry, Clarice, I'll be just fine." Rudolph promised her.

"I know, I just don't want the baby to worry." Clarice said.

"You take care of yourself and the baby, we'll all be okay." Rudolph promised her while nuzzling her.

"Fly safe, dear." Santa told his wife.

"Don't worry, Santa; I'll make sure nothing bad happens." Patch assured him.

"We'll take good care of her." Comet added.

"We'll be back in a Christmas minute." Patch saluted Santa.

"All right, boys, are you ready to fly?" Mrs. Claus asked.

"Ready, Mrs. Claus!" Rudolph called out like when he got to fly for the first time with all of the other reindeer.

"Alright, then up and away we go." Patch smiled.

"You say the word!" Comet told Mrs. Claus.

"And we'll have lift-off!" Blitzen added.

"On, Dasher, on, Dancer, on, Prancer and Vixen!" Mrs. Claus began. "On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!"

"And Rudolph!" Patch concluded.

They soon took off into the air. Santa and the elves waved them off as they left the North Pole.

"Next stop, Pineville U.S.A.!" Patch cheered.

"Here we go, boys!" Rudolph laughed.

Clarice smiled to Rudolph, but she sighed since they had a lot to do now with their future as adult doe and buck now.

"This is going to be easy." Patch smiled.

Dot raised her paw.

"Yes, Dot?" Patch smiled to his daughter.

"Is Robbie the Reindeer really Rudolph's son?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, is he?" Scruffy added.

Patch chuckled. "I'll get to that story another time."

"Okay, Dad." Scruffy and Dot replied.

"Are you going to be okay, Clarice?" A buck asked his mate's old friend.

"I'll be fine, Frost, I assure you," Clarice replied. "Are you sure you'll be okay with Holly?"

"Now, now, let's not worry this season." Frost smiled to her.

Clarice smiled back as the other reindeer left the North Pole.


	3. Chapter 3

After flying for a while, they soon arrived at Pineville.

"So, this must be Pineville." Patch commented.

"Welcome to it, Patch." Mrs. Claus smiled to him.

"We better find a place to land." Patch said.

"I think I see a barn not too far from here." Mrs. Claus suggested.

They soon landed and came to the barn as the reindeer stopped flying.

"Oh, this is a nice barn, Mrs. Claus." Patch smiled.

"It most certainly is." Mrs. Claus smiled back.

"A perfect landing, if I do say so myself, Mrs. Claus." Comet smiled.

"Show-off." Rudolph teased.

"Maybe the owner of the barn won't mind if we borrow his or her barn." Patch said.

Mrs. Claus smiled as she opened the barn doors. "Ah, this lovely old barn is empty, why don't we spend a few days here? Come on!"

"That sounds good to me," Patch added. "Come on, guys!"

The reindeer soon came into the barn with the sleigh. Once they were all inside, Mrs. Claus shut the doors before anyone could see them.

"This reminds me of a story that Cherry's mother told us," Patch said. "She said that her bubsha, which was her grandmother, said that there was a little calf named Annabelle who was born on Christmas Eve, and Santa Claus came to make all the animals talk like people with his magic, and the calf wished to become one of Santa's reindeer, but once she met a little boy who couldn't talk due to an accident, she sacrificed her own wish to hear him talk."

"Aw!" Mrs. Claus smiled.

Patch smiled back to Mrs. Claus.

"I remember that day." The jolly old woman sighed with a smile.

"You do?" Patch asked.

"Yes, she was the only farm animal that was able to become a reindeer." Mrs. Claus smiled.

"Whoa, rewind, that actually happened?" Patch replied. "No way!"

"No way!" Dot and Scruffy copied their father as they couldn't believe that old folk tale was also true.

"Way." Patch told his pups.

Scruffy and Dot looked to each other in amazement as Patch continued to tell them the story about the Santa Pups.

"Now, you fellas make yourselves comfortable," Mrs. Claus told her husband's reindeer as she grabbed a bag. "I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be."

"I have a feeling the ones we're looking for might be close." Patch said.

"Do you want to stay here with the reindeer or come with me?" Mrs. Claus asked Patch.

Patch was about to say that he would want to come with her until he smelled the familiar scent of the Santa Pups again. "Um, I'll catch up with you later." The Dalmatian then said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Claus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Patch replied. "You go out and have a good time, I'll keep the reindeer company."

"We'll be okay, Mrs. Claus." Rudolph added.

"Well, if you're sure." Mrs. Claus said.

Patch smiled and nodded. Mrs. Claus soon left them all alone in the barn.

Once the coast was clear, Patch turned his head. "All right, Santa Pups, come on out, I know you're in there!" he then called out.

The Santa Pups soon came out with sheepish smiles. Patch gave them a firm look at first as they came toward him.

"You're not gonna tell Mrs. Claus, are you?" Noble asked nervously.

"No, I think since you have Eddy's magic crystal; this might be the best way to teach you the responsibility to use it to grant Christmas wishes." Patch said.

"So, you won't tell?" Noble asked.

"I won't tell," Patch promised. "Now, quietly follow me."

Noble, Hope, Charity, and Jingle soon left the sleigh and went to follow after Patch as told. Once they got out of the barn, they began their journey.

"Patch?" Rudolph looked over.

"You guys get some rest, I'll be fine." Patch told the red-nosed reindeer.

"Well, all right." Rudolph said.

"Come on, Pups." Patch told the puppies.

The puppies then followed behind the older Dalmatian.

"Be completely silent." Noble told his sisters.

"Oh, I know that one!" Jingle said before she was about to sing Silent Night.

"No, no, not the song." Patch told her quietly.

"He's right, Sis, we'll get caught." Hope added quietly.

Patch led the Santa Pups to follow him as Mrs. Claus was coming into town instead of her husband for a change.

"Now, just start out small, with a kid." Patch told the Santa Pups.

"A kid..." The Santa Pups repeated as they followed Patch.

They wandered toward a frozen pond where there were kids who were ice-skating together. One of the kids was sitting on the bench all by herself and all alone.

"I think we might have found one that could use a wish granted." Patch said.

The girl tried to move out on the ice only to slip slightly and the other kids laughed at her. "I wish I could skate really good." She then sulked to herself which the Santa Pups luckily overheard.

"Did you guys hear that?" Patch smiled to the Santa Pups.

"Yep, we sure did." Noble nodded.

"Alright, now it's very simple; just say the wish and the magic crystal will do the rest." Patch said.

"Oh, I totally hope this works." Charity said to herself.

"Here it goes," Noble replied. "'I wish that girl could skate really good'."

The magic crystal soon worked its magic as it granted the wish. The girl suddenly smiled and she began to skate like a professional figure skater.

"Whoa!" Two girls gushed. "How did you do that?!"

"I have no idea!" The girl replied as she was amazed with her new talent.

"Alright, let's keep going." Patch smiled.

"Wow, this is going to be easier than I thought." Noble smiled to himself.

"Can we do that again, Patch?" Jingle asked hopefully. "That was 'funtastic'!"

"Sure." Patch smiled.

Patch and the Santa Pups then continued to venture through the snow together to grant more Christmas wishes. Unknown to them, they were going the same direction to the same town as Mrs. Claus was.

Mrs. Claus smiled as she wandered into town all by herself. Along the way, there was a little girl heard singing a song. The jolly old woman stopped in her tracks as she seemed curious of where the singing was coming from. It was gently snowing outside as the girl was singing her little heart out and sounded quite grown-up in singing for her age. 

"Isn't her singing magical?" A woman smiled to Mrs. Claus.

"Oh, it most certainly is." Mrs. Claus smiled before she realized that the little girl was the reason she was here.

"What's that?" Another woman asked as Mrs. Claus pondered this.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Mrs. Claus smiled apologetically. "I must get going, but could you tell me who was that singing?"

"Why that's little Sarah Reynolds." A third woman smiled back.

"Isn't she adorable?" The second woman added.

They told her everything about the little girl.

Mrs. Claus soon decided that she had to meet this young lady right away, and the women directed her to the Radio Station. "Thank you very much, Missus..."

"Oh, right, we're the Bright Sisters," The second woman smiled. "I'm Agnes." 

"I'm Dorothy." The third woman added.

"And I'm Blue!" The first woman concluded.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Mrs..." Mrs. Claus was about to say her name, but she paused because for obvious reasons before looking around to give herself a new pseudonym. "Cane... Mrs. Kane... Goodbye for now," she then smiled to the adult sisters. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Goodbye!" The Bright sisters smiled to their new friend. "Merry Christmas!"

Patch looked around on the streets as the Santa Pups followed behind him.

"Hey, look, everybody!" Hope pointed into a shop window to see two mannequins. "It's Dad and Santa Claus!"

"Those are just merchandise." Patch said.

"Dad and Santa Claus are celebrities down here?" Charity asked. "Why didn't they tell us? We could've gotten some serious slack down here!"

"I think this town is the perfect spot for the first ever Jingle Paws Live Christmas Concert!" Jingle announced.

"Let's not and say we did." Patch told her.

"Patch is right, we need to stay focused," Noble added. "Wishes galore, crystal magics, and score!"

"Let's keep going." Patch said.

The Santa Pups then continued to follow behind Patch.

Patch soon spotted another girl who looked miserable. "Aw, poor dear." He cooed almost sounding just like his mother with empathy.

The girl seemed to have been missing a tooth.

"I really hope Santa brings you that train set." An older boy told the girl as they looked through a Toy Store window together.

"All I want for Chrithmath ith my two front teeth," The girl replied which sounded like a classic Christmas carol to most. "Tho I don't thound thilly. I'm thick of everyone teathing me ath sthool, and calling me Thilly Thally!"

"That poor girl!" Jingle frowned. "If I was missing my two front teeth, imagine how singing would sound!"

"Now that is a totally scary thought." Charity deadpanned.

"You know what to do, Noble." Patch said.

"Right," Noble nodded. "I wish that girl had two front teeth."

The magic soon sparked and suddenly, the girl had two front teeth growing out of her gums.

"Whoa!" The older boy jumped back.

"What?" The girl asked after licking her teeth. 

"Your teeth, th-they just grew in!" The older boy told her.

The girl soon licked her teeth again and found out her brother was right. "Oh, my goodness, let's go show Mom!"

A woman soon turned to her kids as they came toward her to show the two front teeth. Patch smiled proudly to the Santa Pups.

"This is so easy," Noble said. "I know we're ready for crystals of our own!"

"I could do this all day long!" Hope added. "It's so extremely fun!"

"Come on," Patch said. "Let's keep going."

"Well, come on then," Noble nodded. "Let's keep granting wishes."

Patch then walked along with the Santa Pups as they continued their journey in Pineville.

"Unknown to us, Noble was going to accidentally grant a selfish wish." Patch narrated.

"Oh, no." Scruffy and Dot replied.

Patch frowned and nodded to them.

"But who would make a selfish wish?" Dot asked.

"You'll see." Patch replied.

Back at the North Pole...

Clarice and Frost sat together as they tried not to worry too much about Rudolph and Vixen being away.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling." Clarice said.

"So do I to be honest, Clarice." Vixen nodded.

"Santa! Eli!" Eddy rushed into the workshop.

"What is it, Eddy?" Eli asked the elf dog.

"My crystal collar is missing!" Eddy replied. "Now at first, I thought Ellis and Elpert were playing one of their elf pranks, but no, it's definitely gone!"

"My bad feeling just got worse." Clarice said.

"Mine too." Frost frowned with Clarice.

"We would never play an elf prank with your magic crystal." An elf told Eddy.

"Hmm..." Santa hummed in thought. "Ellis, let's do a location search on Eddy's crystal."

"You got it, Santa!" Another elf nodded before turning to the Spirit Map.

Santa Paws soon came in the room.

"There it is," Eli said once the map found Eddy's crystal. "Right in the heart of Pineville."

"Has anyone seen the Santa Pups?" Santa Paws asked the elves. "Oh, they're taking mischief to a whole new level today."

"Good heavens, this just isn't my day." Clarice looked like she was going to be sick.

"I have a feeling I know who has Eddy's crystal." Frost said.

"So do I..." Fireball agreed as he came by Clarice with a smirk.

"Oh, um, hello, Fireball..." Clarice greeted.

"Don't worry about Rudolph, he wouldn't want you to be upset," Fireball told Clarice. "He is my best friend after all."

"Not now, Fireball, this is about the Santa Pups." Clarice told the blonde reindeer.

"Yeah, they might have Eddy's magic crystal which isn't good because they don't know how dangerous having a magic crystal can be." Frost said.

"Now, now, I'm sure Patch and Mrs. Claus have everything under control." Santa assured the others. 

"I hope they're okay and not causing any trouble down there." Santa Paws nodded to his owner.

Meanwhile, back in Pineville...

"This snow is so peaceful." Patch smiled as he wandered with the Santa Pups.

A young boy was ringing a bell while another boy pulled a wagon filled with presents across the street. The two boys soon got bad luck as the wagon tipped over.

"Oh, no!" Patch gasped for the boys. 

"Oh, this is so stupid!" One boy complained.

"Those boys sure look like they could use some help." Charity replied.

"They sure do." Patch nodded.

"I'm sick and tired of all this Christmas stuff!" One of the boys whined. 

"You shouldn't think that way, Carter," The other boy replied as he put the presents back. "Think of all the orphans without parents to give them presents every year. You should be happy too."

"What's to be so happy about?" The first boy groaned.

"What are they saying?" Jingle asked.

"Something about everybody being so happy?" Hope guessed.

"Um, Pups?" Patch tried to speak up.

"That sounds good!" Charity smiled to Hope.

"Come on, Pups, if there's a wish here, we should grant it." Noble told his sister.

"No!" Patch yelped.

"I wish all this Christmas spirit would just GO AWAY!" The first boy glared.

"Noble!" Patch cried out. "Stop!"

"Don't grant that wish!" Jingle added.

It was too late, the wish was then granted and it was now less Christmassy. 

"What just happened?" Noble asked.

"You just granted a Christmas Cold wish." Patch frowned.

"A Christmas Cold wish?" Scruffy and Dot repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It's when someone feels grumpy and sad around Christmas," Patch explained. "Most are reasons because of the death of a family member, like a grandmother or what Carter was going through, a mother." 

"Ooh..." Scruffy and Dot then said in understanding.

Patch nodded to them as he then went back to the story.

"Hey, I meant..." Carter tried to speak to his friend who was quiet right now. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have blown up at you like that... Evan?" 

"Don't worry about it," Carter's friend firmly replied. "I mean... You're right. Christmas is pretty ridiculous when you think about it."

"Oh, this is bad." Patch frowned.

"That doesn't sound so good, Dad." Scruffy cringed.

"It wasn't." Patch shook his head.

"Okay, Pups, we'll have to follow that boy." Patch said, pointing to Carter.

"Yes, Patch." The Santa Pups replied.

Carter's friend soon left him since he now hated Christmas, and even kicked some presents out of his way, he even suggested that they should keep the presents for themselves, but Carter felt it was wrong to steal from orphans.

"Patch, can you reverse a Christmas wish?" Noble asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Patch said.

"Oh..." Noble frowned. "Eddy never said anything about that, I thought maybe you knew."

"Eddy did say we weren't ready for our own crystals, remember?" Charity reminded.

"Why did I let you guys talk me into this?" Noble groaned.

"Don't make me use a truth spell." Patch said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noble replied.

"Patch is right, Noble," Charity said. "We didn't talk you into this."

Carter sighed as he soon put the presents back onto the wagon. 

"I think we better find Mrs. Claus," Jingle suggested. "She'll know what to do."

"Agreed," Patch said. "Now, perhaps we should split up."

"All right, then who should go where?" Charity asked Patch.

"Yeah, and we better find out soon." Noble added.

"Hmm..." Patch hummed in thought. "I'm a little concerned about leaving you girls alone or without your brother."

"You go find Mrs. Claus, and we'll keep track of him." Jingle said, pointing to Carter who was now on his way with the presents.

"If you pups are sure." Patch replied.

"We are," Jingle promised. "We'll be good."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Patch," Noble added. "They are my sisters after all."

"Let me guess, what you said was that's what I'm afraid of, right?" Scruffy guessed.

"You know me all too well, son." Patch chuckled to Scruffy's guess.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Patch said to the only male Santa Pup.

Noble looked to him before going along with Charity, Jingle, and Hope. Without the Christmas spirit, Pineville seemed to be a rather grouchy and miserable town to live in.


	4. Chapter 4

Patch began to follow the scent of Mrs. Claus. The Santa Pups wandered around and a man soon saw that they were possibly strays and decided to take them to the pound, and where his own dog went over to them. Carter was soon on his way home as Patch seemed to be going in the same direction oddly enough. 

"Huh, I guess Mrs. Claus is at his house." Patch guessed. He soon just followed Carter as he would soon enough see Mrs. Claus.

"Oh, hey, there's Carter now," A man told the others on the couch. "Hey, you missed dinner, we were worried about you. Hey, say hello to Mrs. Kane, we're hoping she's going to be our new nanny."

Patch soon came into the room and rushed over to Mrs. Claus.

"Whoa, where did this dog come from?" The man gasped.

"Oh, um, this is my dog, his name is Patch," Mrs. Claus made up with a nervous smile. "He must've gotten separated from me." 

Patch looked to the others and soon barked happily while licking Mrs. Claus to keep up appearances.

"And don't worry, he's housebroken." Mrs. Claus assured them.

"Well, that should be fine." Carter's father smiled. 

"Anyway, hello, Carter." Mrs. Claus smiled to the boy as she hugged Patch.

Patch barked with a smile at Carter.

"So, Carter, where have you been?" Carter's father asked.

"I had to drive the wagon full of toys to Mr. Miller's barn by myself." Carter sulked.

Patch frowned as he knew why.

"Well, why don't we get some of my world-famous meatloaf in ya, and we could all decorate the tree?" Carter's father smiled. "That will help brighten your mood!"

"Dad, I'm too beat to help with the tree," Carter sighed. "Can you guys just do it without me?"

Suddenly, Carter's father looked a little miserable. "Yeah, sure," he then told his son with a hint of disgust. "To be honest with you, I'm a little tired. It is getting late."

Patch knew this would happen as he could see the black magic dust where others couldn't. Carter looked a little bummed out by his father's response before going to his room.

"But, Daddy, you said we were going to decorate the tree tonight." Carter's little sister who was Sarah on the radio piped up.

"It's just a tree, it'll still be here tomorrow," Mr. Reynolds shrugged. "Why don't you go on up to bed?"

Patch could tell that the Christmas Cold got to Mr. Reynolds. 

"Daddy, it's dark out," Sarah told her father. "Maybe Mrs. Kane and her doggy can stay for a sleepover in the guest room?"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine." Mrs. Claus smiled apologetically. 

"It's no trouble," Sarah insisted. "Right, Daddy?" 

"Yeah, sure, there's enough space." Mr. Reynolds shrugged.

Patch soon acted like he was getting sleepy and let out a pretend yawn. Mrs. Claus giggled to that before smiling to Sarah, and stood up, taking her hand.

"Great!" Sarah smiled back as she took the older woman's hand.

Patch soon followed them to Sarah's room. 

"So, um, what happened to the Santa Pups during all of this?" Dot asked her father.

"From what I remember, they were thrown in the Pineville Animal Shelter since a man thought they were stray puppies." Patch replied.

"Ooh." Dot winced.

"Yeah, the pound is not pretty," Patch replied. "Your Grandma Lady told me about a miserable time she had there when she got separated from your Grandpa Tramp when they ran away from Aunt Sarah."

"So, what happened next?" Scruffy asked.

"Well, Mrs. Claus and I got to spend the night with the Reynolds family, of course, even though they weren't my own puppies, I felt too worried about the Santa Pups to sleep," Patch replied. "I swear, I got my parental instincts by watching over them, the Buddies, and your cousins, Domino, Oddball, and Little Dipper."

We are soon shown Sarah's room. Mrs. Claus smiled as she was brushing Sarah's hair down for bed. 

"Mrs. Kane?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Claus replied.

"I'm worried," Sarah pouted. "Carter doesn't wanna do anything for Christmas."

Patch frowned, hearing that.

"Well, I think he's just a little under the weather now," Mrs. Claus coaxed as she brushed the little girl's hair. "I think he has a little Christmas Cold."

"A Christmas Cold?" Sarah asked. "How do we make it better?"

"It's like any other cold, you just help him through it." Mrs. Claus told her as she continued to brush.

Patch nodded.

"By feeding them soup and cocoa?" Sarah asked.

"That's partly it," Mrs. Claus nodded gently. "But a Christmas Cold is special. It takes a special kind of treatment to make it better."

Patch nodded as he had a feeling a song would be involved soon.

"Like what?" Sarah asked

"Mm... Like, instead of soup, give him a hug~" Mrs. Claus smiled as she hugged Sarah. "Instead of medicine, give him lots of love, Instead of a tissue, give him Christmas cheer~"

Sarah looked in amazement as Mrs. Claus took a tissue and soon made a chandelier appear.

"Yes, this is a sickness that is centuries old~" Mrs. Claus sang.

Sarah came toward Mrs. Claus and took her hands.

"It's feelings that make us lose faith and hope, dear~" Mrs. Claus smiled to the little girl. "And it's something we call, a Christmas cold~"

Patch hopped off the bed and danced along with Mrs. Claus which made Sarah giggle.

"Ooh, I don't know why, but I know that it's so~" Mrs. Claus sang as she used her Christmas magic to make Sarah's teddy bear bigger.

"Whoa!" Sarah beamed at her bigger teddy bear. "What should I do when Carter's unfriendly?~" she then asked in a singing tune.

"Tell him you love him." Mrs. Claus suggested.

"What should I say 'til his faith takes hold?~" Sarah sang.

"Kiss his head." Mrs. Claus suggested.

"Sometimes he gets kinda sad and lonely~" Sarah frowned.

Patch nuzzled up to her in comfort.

"I know, dear," Mrs. Claus cooed as she hugged Sarah's teddy bear with the little girl. "That's why we call it a Christmas Cold~"

Patch soon added himself in the hug.

"Christmas Colds, oh, how we dread them~" Mrs. Claus sang as she used her magic as she was being as fantastical and sweethearted nanny as Mary Poppins. "Christmas Colds, turn smiles into frowns~"

"They get us all grumpy!" Sarah sang with Mrs. Claus. "They make us feel yucky, but we won't won't have a Christmas Cold~--"

"Bring us down..." Mrs. Claus sang by herself as Sarah seemed to disappear.

Patch began to sniff for Sarah before finding her behind Mrs. Claus.

"Surprise!" Sarah laughed as she came out behind Mrs. Claus with a hug.

"Oh!" Mrs. Claus smiled and laughed back as she hugged Sarah back. "Now you're getting it, Sarah."

Patch barked and panted in agreement.

"Christmas is magic with glorious music~" Mrs. Claus sang as she used her Christmas magic again as she sat down on one of the chairs at a tea party table.

"Heartwarming stories, beautiful toys~" Sarah added cheerfully.

"But sometimes we feel kind of sad and lonely~" Mrs. Claus sadly sang.

"That's when you've caught it~" Sarah smiled.

"A Christmas Cold~" Mrs. Claus sang.

"Oh, how we dread them~" Sarah sang along as she suddenly played violin. 

"Christmas Cold, there's no joy in town~" Mrs. Claus and Sarah sang together. "We won't let it get us down, We won't let it get us down, No, we won't let it a Christmas Cold get us down~"

Sarah was soon giggling as she was now in bed.

"Oh, good night, Sweet Sarah." Mrs. Claus smiled to the little girl.

"Will you walk me to school in the morning?" Sarah smiled back.

"Of course I will." Mrs. Claus promised.

Sarah then hugged the older woman good night. Patch smiled as he knew that Sarah would continue her mother's legacy. Mrs. Claus smiled as she soon left the room.

"You're not really a nanny, are you?" Sarah asked the woman.

Mrs. Claus stopped and took a long look back at Sarah. "No, dear, I'm not." she then smiled honestly before shutting the door to let the young girl get some sleep as she turned out the light.

"Mrs. Claus, she's the one." Patch whispered to Mrs. Claus.

"The one?" Mrs. Claus whispered back. "Do you think so, Patch?"

"Yeah, because she wasn't affected by the dark Christmas magic." Patch whispered back.

"Hmm... That's a good point." Mrs. Claus agreed.

"And I can tell that she holds the Christmas spirit inside her." Patch said.

"She is quite the angel..." Mrs. Claus agreed. "Such a little sweetheart, she reminds me of myself at that age before I met my Santa."

"Aw!" Patch smiled.

"Now, come along, let's get some sleep." Mrs. Claus smiled back.

Patch nodded, though he seemed to be a bit worried about the Santa Pups to sleep as he followed after her, slowing down in his steps due to his concern about being almost like a father figure to the puppies. The rest of the night was peaceful, well, at least for the Reynolds house. Patch had a hard night sleeping since he was too worried about the Santa Pups being in the streets all by themselves.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left them alone." Patch frowned.

Mrs. Claus slept soundly of course while Patch had trouble sleeping.

"I wish I knew if they were alright." He frowned.

Mrs. Claus soon pet him gently. Patch blinked as he soon felt tired from that and fell asleep until the very next day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came quicker than anyone expected. Sarah woke up and came down the stairs and looked to the kitchen in astonishment. Patch soon came in the kitchen and was astonished as well.

"How did you do all of this?" Sarah squealed to Mrs. Claus.

"Oh, well, it was quite simple, really." Mrs. Claus smiled as she put down a plate on the table. 

Sarah looked back into the living room, but it was still plain due to the Christmas tree not being decorated, but there were presents from the family. "I wish we decorated the tree." she then pouted.

Patch soon had an idea.

"Close your eyes and make a Christmas wish." Mrs. Claus told Sarah.

Sarah soon did as the older woman told her to. "I wish the tree was decorated."

Patch's dog tag/magic crystal soon granted her wish. Mrs. Claus smiled to Patch for his assistance.

Sarah soon opened her eyes in amazement. "Wow!"

Patch smiled as he made Sarah happy.

"Just a dash of hope and a teaspoon of faith, and it all comes together!" Mrs. Claus smiled down to Sarah before winking to Patch.

Patch smiled to her as he then winked back.

"Morning, Dad~" Sarah chimed as she sat down to eat some pancakes as her father came downstairs.

Patch soon brought out the newspaper for the father.

"Good morning, Sarah," Mr. Reynolds greeted his daughter. "Oh, um, thank you, Spot."

"His name is Patch." Mrs. Claus corrected.

"Uh, right." Mr. Reynolds replied as he took the newspaper.

Patch soon used his head to balance a plate of food to him.

"Oh, um, thank you again..." Mr. Reynolds replied in astonishment.

"Your dog is amazing!" Sarah smiled to Mrs. Claus.

Patch simply smiled bashfully.

"How was your good tiding's rest, Mr. Reynolds?" Mrs. Claus asked as she took a pitcher of orange juice.

"It was all right, I guess." Mr. Reynolds replied before looking at the breakfast spread.

"Look, Daddy, she decorated the Christmas tree!" Sarah smiled to her father.

Patch nodded with a smile.

"Oh, th-that's nice..." Mr. Reynolds muttered as he didn't even seem surprised in a good way. 

"You wanna look closer?" Sarah asked as her father took his newspaper.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Mr. Reynolds sighed to her. "Daddy's really busy, and we're working at the Radio Station, and that work at the law firm, just, right now, all this Christmas stuff's got me down."

Patch frowned as he knew that the Christmas Cold wouldn't go away overnight.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Claus smiled. "Why don't you go grab your things, and Patch and I will walk you to school, okay?"

"Okay." Sarah smiled back as she left the kitchen table.

Patch smiled as he knew she wouldn't ever be affected by the Christmas Cold. Mr. Reynolds sat at the table and read his newspaper. 

"What about Sarah?" Mrs. Claus pouted to the man. "She loves Christmas!"

"Yes, I know, but she's seven," Mr. Reynolds replied. "Between you and me, don't you think she's a little old for all this Santa stuff?"

Patch shook his head firmly.

"You're never too old to believe in Christmas!" Mrs. Claus put her hands on her hips. 

Mr. Reynolds was about to say something only to get a call from his cell phone. Patch groaned as he hated when phones did that. Mrs. Claus rolled her eyes as she felt the same way, but she put up with it. Sarah soon went to get dressed and ready for school before she would go with the two while her father was busy.

Soon enough, they went off to get her to school.

"Good morning, Mayor Denny," Sarah greeted the man they passed on the street. "What are you doing?"

"We're closing the building," The man replied. "Your father has a foreclosing to pay the lease in three months."

Patch frowned after hearing that.

"What about the fundraiser they have planned?" Mrs. Claus asked. "I'm sure they'll make enough to pay."

Mayor Denny scoffed. "Unlikely... There's not even gonna be a Christmas Show!"

Patch couldn't believe they weren't doing the Christmas Show.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I mean I spoke to your father this morning!" Mayor Denny told her. "It seems he's giving up on the Radio Station too."

Patch's jaw dropped in shock and dismay. He didn't see that coming at all. 

"Mom loved the Radio Station!" Sarah piped up.

"It's been a long time coming," Mayor Denny replied before coldly walking off. "I've just been nice."

Patch frowned as the Christmas Cold was getting worse. 

"Come along, dear." Mrs. Claus told Sarah and took her hand.'

Patch bowed his head as he followed them over to Sarah's school. Of course along the way, they would see more people with the Christmas Cold.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sarah smiled at the Santa Claus inside of the store window.

"It's a fine likeness of Mr. Claus." Mrs. Claus smiled back.

A man soon walked through the snow only to slip and fall flat on his back. 

"Oh, my word!" The shoveling man gasped. "Owen, are you okay?"

Patch was about to help Owen up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOVEL THIS SIDE OF THE SIDEWALK?!" Owen yelled at the shoveling man. 

"Oh, no!" Patch quietly gasped as the black magic soon came to the other man.

"Well, why don't you watch where you're walking next time, and maybe you'll not fall!" The shoveling man glared at Owen.

'This is getting worse.' Patch thought to himself.

The two men soon argued and Owen even threatened to sue while the other man off like an immature little kid who was in trouble.

"Here." Mrs. Claus offered her hand.

"I can get up by myself!" Owen huffed to her.

Patch saw that this was getting out of hand. The shoveling man soon came into the store and unplugged the animatronic Santa.

"Come on, sweetie." Mrs. Claus told Sarah and took her to school.

Patch continued to follow them.

"I don't know why, it looks like everyone's caught a Christmas Cold overnight." Mrs. Claus told Sarah.

"How come I didn't catch it?" Sarah asked.

"Well... I would have to think it's because the Christmas Spirit is so strong in you, the strongest I've ever seen, it must make you immune to whatever's happening here." Mrs. Claus replied based on what Patch told her last night.

Patch nodded in agreement.

They soon came to the school and everyone seemed to be fighting each other and even throwing snowballs in a violent matter.

"Will you pick me up after school?" Sarah asked Mrs. Claus.

"We'll see." Mrs. Claus replied softly.

Patch soon gave Sarah a small lick.

Sarah giggled and hugged Patch. "I'll miss you too, Doggy."

Patch soon nuzzled her.

"Oh, I wish you could come to school with me." Sarah cooed to Patch.

Patch nodded in agreement. Sarah then went to her school as a snowball was thrown at Mrs. Claus, and the boy who threw it laughed at her and went inside of school as the bell rang.

"We better find out what's going on." Mrs. Claus told Patch as the kids went into school for the day.

"I think we better hurry back to the barn." Patch said.

Mrs. Claus looked to him, but soon agreed to that idea. They soon rushed to the barn.

"At least no mortal saw the reindeer, right, Dad?" Scruffy asked.

"Uh, right..." Patch grinned nervously.

"The owner of the farm did, didn't he or she?" Dot asked.

"Yes, he did..." Patch sighed. "And Mrs. Claus and I made it worse."

"You won't believe what has happened..." Mrs. Claus told the reindeer as she came inside the barn with Patch. 

"No, Mrs. Claus--" Comet tried to stop her from speaking any further.

"The whole town has a Christmas Cold!" Patch added. "We have to do something fast."

"Guys--" Rudolph tried to warn.

"We're going to need Santa's help!" Mrs. Claus cried out.

"It's going to get worse, guys," Comet replied. "The owner of this barn says--"

"They're right in here, Sheriff." The owner of the barn said as he came in with the town sheriff.

"Let me guess, he has it too?" Patch guessed.

"Who's this now?" The owner asked as he saw Patch and Mrs. Claus. 

"A couple of trespassers." The Sheriff glared.

"Uh-oh..." Patch whispered.

"Hello, dear sirs," Mrs. Claus smiled nervously. "I'm Mrs. Kane, and this is my dog, Patch. We were just letting my, uh, reindeer rest in your barn."

"Be careful, Mrs. Claus, these guys are bad news!" Rudolph warned. "They lost their Christmas Spirit!"

"That's actually illegal boarding of animals without knowledge or consent of the property owner." The Sheriff scolded Mrs. Claus.

Patch stood protectively, making sure the sheriff didn't try to have Mrs. Claus put in jail.

"We better talk about this down at the station." The Sheriff suggested.

"You're arresting me?!" Mrs. Claus yelped.

"Will you come with me please, ma'am?" The Sheriff sharply requested.

Patch simply growled at the Sheriff.

"We might have to put this pooch in the pound too." The Sheriff decided.

"Patch, quick, run!" Rudolph told the Dalmatian.

The Sheriff reached out for Patch only for the Dalmatian to run from him. Patch soon got out of the barn and ran off to Sarah's house.

"Get that dog!" The barn owner snapped.

Patch ran away from the barn, not turning back, though he gave a hopeful glance back at Mrs. Claus to save her from the law. He luckily lost the farmer. The men yelled out for Patch, but he soon kept running as far as he could.

"Phew!" Patch wiped his forehead in relief. "I lost him."

Since it was winter, it was getting dark fast, and there was going to be a hockey game going on for young boys, but it was more fighting than actually playing hockey. 

"Come on, pass it!" The owner of the barn told the boys.

Two boys soon stopped after being pushed and began to wrestle each other. After having enough of the boys fighting, the owner of the barn told them to get out.

Patch tried to find Sarah's house only to sniff the girl instead. "Sarah?" he asked himself before looking over. He soon saw the girl her smelled.

Sarah came out onto the ice to the fallen boy while the other boys were about to leave. "A-Are you okay?" she then asked.

Patch came toward the ice while the boys were leaving since their coach made them leave after a terrible game. The Dalmatian saw that it was Sarah's brother and he went to go and help him up. 

"Doggy!" Sarah smiled.

Patch smiled back to her and even licked her and Carter's face.

"Ugh, dog slobber!" Carter groaned.

Patch knew Carter didn't like dog slobber, but he knew that he could get him to laugh somehow.

"This is a sad story, Daddy," Dot pouted. "I thought Christmas stories were all fun, and heartwarming, and cheerful!"

"Don't worry," Patch said. "This will get better."

"I sure hope so..." Dot frowned. "Like Darla's story about her Christmas with Madeline."

"So, what happened next?" Scruffy asked.

"Well, I made sure Sarah and Carter made it back home okay," Patch replied. "Once they were, I remembered that the Santa Pups were in trouble, and then rushed to go save them."

We are soon shown Patch running. The Dalmatian didn't let anything stop him as he looked high and low for the puppies until he finally found them.

"So, you found them?" Scruffy asked.

"Yeah, and it wasn't a pretty sight." Patch replied.

"Pups!" Patch called out.

"Patch!" The Santa Pups called back.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Patch said.

"Oh, Patch, it was awful, this guy took us away!" Hope cried out. "We tried to tell him, but he didn't understand us!"

"He must have caught the Christmas Cold too." Patch said.

"Are you a Santa Pup too?" The one dog asked.

"Uh, no, but I'm an honorary one, I suppose," Patch told him. "I am a helper for Santa Paws.. Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, Patch, this is our new friend." Jingle said.

"Um, hello there," Patch smiled. "As you know, I'm Patch."

"Good to meet ya, Patch," The new dog replied. "My name's Baxter."

"Nice to meet you, Baxter." Patch smiled.

"You too." Baxter smiled back with a nod.

"Don't worry, Pups, I'll get you out of here." Patch told the Santa Pups.

"But how?" Noble asked. "That man took the Christmas Crystal!"

Patch soon used his magic to free them.

"Wow!" Baxter gasped.

"Come on, Pups, let's get you out of here." Patch smirked to the Santa Pups bravely. 

"Here, follow me, I'll get you out." Baxter offered.

"You will?" Patch asked.

"Come with me." Baxter smiled back.

"Okay." Patch said.

Baxter soon led them all out to get away from the dog pound.

"Let's get our crystal back!" Hope proclaimed.

"It's Eddy's crystal, but we will, Hope." Patch promised her. 

"But how do we?" Hope asked.

"I'll handle this." Patch grinned. 

"Okay." Jingle said.

Patch stuck his tongue out as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The collar seemed to levitate from the hook it was hanging from and came loose which wowed Baxter and the Santa Pups. The collar then hovered over all of them until finally landing around Noble's neck. 

"Wow!" Baxter gasped.

"Come on, Pups, let's get you out of here." Patch smirked to the Santa Pups bravely. 

"Here, follow me, I'll get you out." Baxter offered.

"You will?" Patch asked.

"Just follow my tail." Baxter told the others.

"You got it." Patch said.

Baxter led them out of the Dog Pound and soon had them outside on the streets. Patch and the Santa Pups followed not too far behind. They soon ended up going to where a sleeping bulldog was.

"Well... Over there is Brutus," Baxter told the others quietly. "He's the meanest dog in the entire county, so... Maybe we should forget about going this way."

"I can take him." Patch whispered.

"Oh, Patch, it's not worth it." Baxter trembled.

"We don't have any choice if we wanna save Christmas." Noble told Baxter.

"Patch can just take Brutus on with two paws tied behind his back." Charity added.

"Should I sing him a lullaby to keep him sleeping while Patch takes care of him?" Jingle offered.

"Uh, no thanks, Jingle, I think I can handle him with how strong I am." Patch said.

"Be careful, Patch." Noble told him.

"Don't worry, I got this." Patch nodded as he approached the sleeping bulldog.

"Wait, since he's asleep, can't we just sneak past him?" Hope whispered.

"Just follow me, if he wakes up, I'll take him on." Patch replied.

The Santa Pups followed behind Patch while Baxter nervously stayed behind until he soon joined them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Hope cheered without realizing it. "That was radical!"

"Hope!" Patch scolded. "Shh."

Brutus soon woke up.

"Oh, way to go, Hope," Charity groaned. "You woke him up!"

"Not good." Jingle said.

"Okay, look, Brutus, I know you don't know me, but you can't hurt these puppies." Patch told the bulldog.

"Well, I don't like being woken up, and I especially don't like being woken up by intruders," Brutus glared at the Dalmatian. "Baxter, are you trespassing with Spot here? Explain yourselves!"

"Brutus, sir, please don't hurt Patch or Baxter." Charity begged.

Patch decided to let Charity handle the rest of the way.

"Who are you?" Brutus asked the puppies.

"We're the Santa Pups from the North Pole," Noble replied. "We flew here with Mrs. Claus and the reindeer, but we messed up, and cast some sort of spell with our magic crystal."

"Brutus, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Baxter told the bulldog. "Haven't you noticed your human behaving strangely?"

"He has been pretty grouchy actually," Brutus admitted. "He hasn't gone thing long without playing with me or given me a treat; it's like he... He..."

"Lost his Christmas spirit?" Patch guessed.

"Yeah!" Brutus said to him.

"If we don't get Mrs. Claus, we fear Christmas will be gone forever." Charity said to the bulldog. 

"You mean, no new chew toys on Christmas morning, no Christmas Cookie crumbs to lick up?" Brutus replied. "Not on this dog's watch!"

"Looks like the Christmas Cold Wish doesn't work on animals." Patch said.

"It doesn't seem to, but thank goodness for that," Noble replied. "Baxter's helped us out even if we were locked up without you to help us, Patch."

"No problem, and any friend of yours, is a friend of mine." Patch said.

"Now, Mr. Brutus, is there anything we can do to help you?" Noble offered.

"Actually, could you guys get Santa to take me off The Naughty List?" Brutus asked. "The mailman incident was unfortunate, but we've both grown a lot since then. I have a naughty reputation when I'm actually really nice. Can't judge a dog by his underbite."

"You got it, Brutus." Patch said.

"We'll make sure of it." Hope added with a smile.

"Much obliged!" Brutus smiled back to them.

They soon went off to find Mrs. Claus.

"So, where was Mrs. Claus?" Scruffy asked.

"The worst sight imaginable: in jail," Patch sighed. "But, she wasn't alone."

"Who else was with her?" Dot asked.

"Her new friends, the Bright Sisters." Patch replied.

"What?!" The puppy siblings asked out of shock.

"It felt like Christmas was illegal back then with what was going on," Patch sighed. "Mrs. Claus said it reminded her of before she met Santa when she lived in Sombertown and he came to give toys to the little girls and boys." 

"That sounds like the Christmas Special 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'." Dot commented.

"I know, right?" Scruffy added.

"Hm... That is a good point..." Patch replied. "I even noticed it back then."

"So, people who have enough Christmas spirit can understand Santa's helper animals?" Scruffy asked.

"That's right," Patch smiled. "So Sarah could understand Eddy when she met him and Eli when they pretended to be ice cream salesmen to find Mrs. Claus and the Santa Pups since Santa sensed trouble back in the North Pole."

"What about Carter?" Dot asked.

"Carter couldn't understand Eddy," Patch sighed softly. "He thought he was just barking. Like before I was able to gain Puppy Power, and I was first adopted by Atticus."

"Ohh." The pups said.

"How do you know this for sure?" Scruffy asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Claus told me about it after we told her about our adventure," Patch replied. "Luckily Carter and Sarah were able to get Mrs. Claus and the Bright Sisters out of jail with Eddy and Eli."

"How?" Dot asked.

"How what?" Patch wondered what she meant in specific.

"How did they get them out?" Dot asked.

"Well, Carter tricked the sheriff a bit." Patch smirked.

"Oh?" Scruffy and Dot smirked back.

Patch nodded. "With a bit of help from some handcuffs."

"Ooh." Scruffy and Dot smiled.

"So, where were you and the Santa Pups?" Dot asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Patch is now running with the Santa Pups as they had some work to do now like Scooby Doo.

"We have to get to the reindeer!" Patch told the others. "I bet they're still in the barn, and the owner is gonna sell them since Mrs. Claus got arrested for trespassing!"

"Then we better try and stop him." Noble said.

"We have to," Patch told them. "We can do it, everybody, we can save Christmas!...Wow, I sounded just like Junior Asparagus."

"Who?" The Santa Pups asked.

"I'll tell ya later, come on, let's get to the barn." Patch replied.

"All right." The Santa Pups agreed.

They soon came into the barn while the reindeer looked worried about Mrs. Claus.

"Eddy and Eli, boy, are we ever glad to see you!" Hope smiled to the elves.

"Yeah, because we have a serious problem." Patch said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and admit it," Noble sighed. "I think we messed up big time, and granted a very bad wish."

"Well, I'm not gonna say you didn't cause a lot of trouble, but we'll get to that later," Eddy told him. "Right now, we have to reverse that wish before it's too late."

"Yeah, but to do that, we'll need to find Carter." Patch said.

Suddenly, the owner of the barn came inside. "This is private property!" he scolded Eli. "What are you, reindeer rustlers?" 

"Allow me to introduce us," Eli smiled. "I'm Eli, and this is Eddy, and we're Santa's head elves, and we're here to save Christmas."

Patch nodded before he saw Eli turning on the radio of the ice cream truck.

'Um, hello, Pineville, this is Carter.' A familiar boy's voice spoke first, sounding nervous.

'And Sarah Reynolds broadcasting live over 87.9 excellent on Pineville Radio.' Sarah's voice added.

"How did they get in the radio station?" Patch asked.

"Maybe Mrs. Claus helped them," Jingle replied. "Oh, I wish I could be there so I could sing a carol for everyone to hear."

"Um, Jingle, how about you wait for another time?" Patch suggested.

"Well, okay." Jingle replied softly.

"That's Mr. Reynolds' children, and they're trying to bring Christmas spirit back." Eli told the barn owner. 

'And this is the Annual Christmas Radio Show.' Sarah and Carter announced together in unison, Carter sounding a lot happier now.

"Carter sounds happy, but I get the feeling he's about to reveal something." Patch said.

"The tradition started by our grandfather, over 60 years ago," Cartner began. "It was made special by our mom, Michelle Reynolds. My sister and I are here to carry on the tradition."

"I know you're all busy, and some of you may be feeling a bit sad, but we need your help to bring Christmas spirit back to our town." Sarah added.

Patch waited in suspense as he had a theory about Carter having a confession on the radio. Carter soon confessed what had happened and why everybody was so miserable on their favorite holiday. And where his father was soon back at the radio station.

"It's all my fault," Carter sighed. "Until my mom passed away, it didn't feel like it was right to celebrate, so I didn't. I don't know how exactly, but I did. I made you all feel the way you do, 'cuz I wished that Christmas Spirit would go away, and it did. It's like a flu, a Christmas Flu. It spread to the people I know, the people I met, to the people they met. And I know, that if my mother were here, she'd want us all to be happy, and celebrate Christmas with the people I love--" he then stopped as he sounded like he was going to cry to see his father. "To remember by keeping the spirit of Christmas alive in Pineville..." he then took off his headphones to go to his father and hug him. "I love you, Dad!"

Patch smiled as he knew that Carter learned his lesson. Mr. Reynolds soothed his son as he hugged him back.

"This is dedicated to my daddy, my brother, and my mommy, I love you." Sarah smiled as she was about to start an original song.

The music soon began to play and Sarah sang her little heart to the people of Pineville, as she sang O Holy Night, and where the song began to weaken the wish. Eli was of course happy to hear the song as everyone in Pineville was soon getting over their Christmas Colds, and where the owner of the barn would take the reindeer and the sleigh back to Mrs. Claus. Throughout town, everyone was beginning to redecorate for the winter holiday as they were soon in joy again.

"Hmm... Sometimes I wonder if that family, the Jolimores were from Pineville that Casper met," Patch chuckled. "Oh, well, I'll save that story for another time."

They soon got to the radio station. When everyone sang together, it seemed as if all of the Christmas Crystals from the North Pole were glowing. Once they were at the radio station, Patch and the Santa Pups were happy to see Mrs. Claus.

"Eli!" Mrs. Claus smiled to the elf at first, then gushed as she knelt down to see the Santa Pups. "Oh, little pups, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Was there every any doubt?" Patch smiled back to her. "I was in charge."

"We're really sorry, Mrs. Claus," Noble told the woman. "We thought we could prove to you we were ready for crystals of our own."

"But instead we caused for Christmas Spirit to go away in Pineville." Jingle pouted.

"I guess we still have a lot to learn." Charity sighed.

Patch nodded as he knew that was true.

"Oh, don't worry about that now," Mrs. Claus coaxed to the Santa Pups. "We have to reverse that wish you granted Carter and make the Christmas Flu be wiped out for good!"

"All right, Pups, you've got the magic crystal." Eddy said.

"You must grant the wish." Eli added.

"Carter, wish away." Patch said.

"I wish, Pineville and the world, a Merry Christmas, forever!" Carter smiled.

The Christmas Crystal soon glowed and instantly made the wish come true, and where the Christmas Cold was gone forever. It was a very Merry Christmas for everybody back in Pineville and all around the world once again.

"Father Time and Baby New Year will appreciate this about next week." Mrs. Claus smiled.

It was even very great and cheerful in Santa's workshop for the elves, Santa Claus, and Santa Paws. Everyone was soon singing. The Christmas spirit seemed to spread everywhere around the world. Atticus and Mo shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Cherry even gave presents to everybody, though she didn't have a big smile on her face, but she was actually happy. 

Max and his girlfriend even had a good time when they visited Goofy for Christmas Break, and where it was soon time for Mrs. Claus, Eli, Eddy, Patch, and the Santa Pups to go home. Sarah was a little sad to see Mrs. Claus go, but she knew that she was needed back in the North Pole. Patch's dog tag/magic crystal soon started to glow and sparkle. Carter and his father soon sang together which made Sarah very happy.

"Mrs. Claus, your sled has arrived." The barn owner bowed to Mrs. Claus as she was ready to go back home.

Patch was happy that everyone was back to normal.

"Thank you, sir," Mrs. Claus smiled to the barn owner before looking to the Reynolds siblings. "Well, you shared your hearts, and reminded everyone what the Christmas spirit is all about. I came here to find one Ambassador for the Santa Cause, and I found two."

Carter and Sarah smiled back and soon hugged her. Patch was happy to see this.

"Will we ever see you again?" Carter asked Mrs. Claus.

"Well, of course, dear," Mrs. Claus smiled before handing them badges. "You're my official Ambassadors, and it's a very important role. It means you will embody Christmas spirit every day for the whole year. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Carter and Sarah smiled back and nodded. 

"All right, well, I'm off." Mrs. Claus smiled as she then went to get back to the North Pole.

Patch started to look like magical dust as he was going back home.

"What's happening to Patch?" Sarah pouted.

"He's going back to his own home," Mrs. Claus told her. "He'll be just fine..." she then smiled. "Merry Christmas, Patch."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus," Patch smiled back. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

Everyone soon went back home, and the Santa Pups learned a very valuable lesson.

"And that's the story about the Santa Pups," Patch soon concluded to Scruffy and Dot before he soon saw that his puppies had fallen asleep. "Aww..." he smiled to them before tucking them in and kissing them good night. "Sweet dreams, Pups..." he whispered before leaving them to get some sleep.

"Which story did you tell them?" An older Oddball smiled to her favorite uncle.

"The first Santa Pups story," Patch smiled back to her. "The one where Noble granted that Christmas wish."

"Ah, right, the one before they met the Buddies with Puppy Paws." Oddball memorized.

"Yep." Patch yawned.

"Tired, Uncle Patch?" Oddball asked.

"Yes, young lady, you should be in bed." Patch smirked to his niece.

"Aw, come on, Uncle Patch, I'm not a puppy anymore." Oddball replied innocently, sounding like a teenager.

"Yeah, but it's still late." Patch said.

"Hmph!" Oddball pouted.

"Come on, off to bed you go..." Patch told her. "Don't you wanna surprise Budderball?"

"Yeah, I do..." Oddball blushed.

"So?" Patch smirked.

"All right, all right...." Oddball rolled her eyes as she went off to her own bed. "G'Night, Uncle Patch."

"Night, Oddball." Patch chuckled.

The End


End file.
